Best friends
by Angelic Leigh
Summary: Kim's Best friend Allie starts work with her. And meets a cop, and they hit it of. ( i know this has been done to death ) * bad a summeries*. Please Read and Review.
1. Default Chapter

Author: Alissa (aka Sydney Bristow)  
  
Email: AngelicPiper17@yahoo.co.uk  
  
D/C: I do not own anyone, and I am not getting any money from this.  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic so be nice  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun shone through her window, waking her up she moaned and, looked at the clock next to her bed. It was 7:30, she was starting her new job today, well she had been transferred to a different department, and was starting there today. Sighing she got out of bed, and walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower, she then walked into the living room. And looked at that phone to find that, she had 3 messages, probably all from Danny or Mark. Her brother and her ex-boyfriend, she played the first message and sure enough it was Mark, her ex.  
  
'' Alissa we need to talk I still love you. And I'm sorry that I hurt you but It was a mistake. Please ring me when you get, this Mark '' Allie raised her, eyebrows and listened to the next one, which basiclly said something similar.  
  
'' not a chance '' she said, listening to the second message, then she listened to the third one.  
  
'' hey Allie it's your brother Danny. Just ringing to say good luck, but as usuall I get your flipping answering machine. Only joking sis. '' Allie smiled, and deleted the message's.  
  
After she got ready she left her house. Arriving at her new work 20 minutes later, she parked her car and got out, feeling a bit nervous. She got out of her car and walked in. she spotted her best friend sat at a, table talking to a goodlooking guy, who was tall with black hair. She recognized him from the picture, Kim had sent her of her boyfriend, wow Bobby looked totally fit in, the flesh. Kim had her back to her, so she didn't see her best friend walk up behind her, and put her hands over her eyes.  
  
'' guess who '' cried Allie.  
  
'' Jimmy if that's you stop it '' said Kim.  
  
'' last time I looked Kim I'm pretty sure I was a woman still am '' laughed Allie, taking her hands from Kim eyes.  
  
'' oh my god Allie is that you '' screamed Kim, excitedly jumping up and hugging, her friend. Taking Allie by surprise.  
  
'' yep it's me Kim. Jeez Bobby what have you done to, you've turned her into a hyper Kim. Kim and Hyper bad combination '' joked Alissa.  
  
'' sorry Allie I'm just so glad to see you. So your working here huh '' asked Kim, sitting down again. Alissa sat down next to Kim, and nodded.  
  
'' yep. Hey Bobby finally glad to meet you '' replied Allie, smiling at Bobby '' so Kim how's my godson '' she asked.  
  
'' he's fine ''  
  
'' hey Alissa '' said Bobby, a moment later.  
  
'' come on Allie '' said Kim '' I'll give you the tour ''  
  
'' ok then ''  
  
Both girls got up, and Kim showed her round, halfway on the tour, Alissa stopped Kim and looked at her, a smile on her face.  
  
'' what '' asked Kim.  
  
'' so how are you and Bobby '' asked Allie.  
  
'' oh we're fine so. Is Mark still calling you '' asked Kim as they, continued with the tour.  
  
'' yeah he left 30 messages in the space of about 20 minutes. It's beginning to get beyond a joke I think I might call the police. '' she said.  
  
'' so what else has he been doing '' Allie had, told Kim about the phone calls she, had been getting over the past couple of months.  
  
'' he's been sending flowers. Presents and he's been waiting outside my apartment all night till the morning. It's getting redicoulous and he's even been following me home '' she said.  
  
'' come on we'll go over to the police station now. It's only across the road '' replied Kim dragging Allie, across the road.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
So is anyone reading this, and do you like it. Sorry the chapter is so short, it's just that 1, I'm in a hurry, and 2, I wanted to see what you think.  
  
~*Allie*~ 


	2. Ride Home

OK here's the next bit.  
  
Tydavislover - don't worry I'm continuing now.  
  
~*~  
  
'' Mark what are you doing here '' asked Alissa walking, out of work that night.  
  
'' We need to talk Alissa '' he said, running to catch her up. As she went to her car, she turned round and looked at him.  
  
'' No there's anything to talk about Mark. I made it clear to you the last time we spoke, you cheated on me with Jemma. She was my best friend and you slept with her while we were in a relationship '' she said Calmly, but inside she felt angry towards him and Jemma.  
  
'' Alissa me and Jem it was a mistake it meant nothing '' he tried to explain to her, hoping she would listen.  
  
'' I've heard this before. Let me tell you again, I'm not getting back with you '' she turned round and, unlocked her car. He grabbed onto her arm forcing her, to turn round.  
  
'' Alissa I love you ''  
  
'' Get of me '' she screamed,  
  
Jimmy and Bobby had been, watching for the last couple of minutes, and were now running over to her. Jimmy touched Mark's arm, pulling him away from Alissa while Bobby talked to her.  
  
'' Hey man why don't you just leave her alone '' replied Jimmy, looking at Mark.  
  
'' No why don't you back of it's nothing to do with you '' he snapped, pushing Jimmy away.  
  
'' Allie are you ok '' asked Bobby, looking at her.  
  
'' Yeah I'm fine now thanks '' she said getting into, her car. Kim walked over, to Alissa's car and popped her head, in through the window.  
  
'' Mind if I catch a ride home '' she asked, Alissa shook her head and indicated, for Kim to get in. when she was in the car, Alissa pulled out of the parking space and drove home.  
  
'' are you ok Allie '' asked Kim, looking over at her best friend, who certainly looked Pissed.  
  
'' No not really I don't know why he showed up. I've told him before that I don't want him back, I will never trust him again and if we did get back together, then what's from stopping him doing it again. He lost something good when he, slept with Jemma '' she said gripping the steering wheel making her, knuckles go white.  
  
'' Yeah he certainly did but listen Allie you're better of without him '' said Kim.  
  
'' I know ''  
  
'' And anyway it's time you got out more. You and me are going on a night out, see if we can fix you up with a date '' Alissa raised her eyebrows, and laughed it was going to be like the old, days when she and Kim would go out and pick up dates, but this time Kim already had someone, she had Bobby. They'd been together now for, 8 months and were still going strong.  
  
'' It's a deal Zabrano. So when is this night out then '' asked Alissa getting, excited and cheering up at the prospect, of meeting new guys.  
  
'' I was thinking Friday we've got a day of. Joey's with Jimmy this weekend, and I was thinking maybe we should invite some other people along. Girls I mean '' smiled Kim.  
  
'' Like who. I can see this ending in us and a load of guys, although I wouldn't mind seeing that police officer again '' Alissa asked.  
  
'' Oh do you mean the one that was at that bank, robbery that we were at tonight you know the one I mean what was his name Boscerelli '' Kim raised her eyebrows, and just laughed.  
  
'' Yeah so you like him huh. I can introduce you to him tomorrow night when we go out maybe we'll bump into him '' Alissa looked at her suspiciously, she knew that Kim was up to something, but at the moment she didn't have a clue, what it was.  
  
'' Is it Thursday already '' cried Alissa, stopping outside Kim's place.  
  
'' Yeah you've been here now for like a month '' Kim replied getting out of, the car. '' Thanks for the ride Al seya tomorrow yeah '' Alissa nodded and, watched as Kim went into her building. And then she drove home, when she got there she noticed someone, sat on the front doorstep. At first she thought it was Mark, but as she got to the steps, she realised it was Danny.  
  
'' Oh my god Danny what are you doing here '' screamed Alissa, hugging her brother.  
  
'' Hey Allie. I'm here cause I'm sick of travelling now and I miss my little sis, and I was wondering if you had room for little old me '' he asked, looking at her with those, puppy dog eyes he always showed people. When he was after something.  
  
'' Yeah coarse there is '' Alissa opened the door, and went up to her apartment, she let them in. And Danny looked round, taking in what he saw; he walked into the living room, and sat down on the sofa. Putting his feet up, on the coffee table, she pushed his feet of the coffee table and started cleaning up. When she was done, she came and sat down next to him, and they sat there in silence for several seconds, before he broke it.  
  
'' Hey I got you this '' he said taking something out, of his pocket and showing it her.  
  
'' Oh my god it's beautiful '' she exclaimed, looking at the necklace, in her hands.  
  
'' It's for you it's a present from my travels '' he helped her put it on, and then she hugged him. After she finished hugging, him she showed him where the spare, room was and then went into her room. Promptly falling asleep on, her bed fully dressed.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC  
  
I'm not even going to attempt to, write anymore now one I'm tired and two, I want to add this chapter before I write anymore.  
  
I think I might actually, write some more although come to think, of it I might not be able to write anymore, until the weekend cause I need, to revise for this exam I have on Thursday, although when you read this it might already be Thursday.  
  
~*Allie*~ 


	3. Congratulations

6 months later  
  
Alissa walked into work, that morning to find her best, friend already there. Sat in the kitchen looking at something, Alissa walked over to the table and sat down; Kim looked up at her and smiled.  
  
'' Ok spit it out Kim '' asked Alissa, looking at her friend.  
  
'' Spit what out Allie '' answered Kim innocently, acting as though she didn't know, what Alissa meant?  
  
'' You've got this huge smile on your face. It must be something good to make, you smile this much your like a Cheshire cat '' laughed Alissa.  
  
'' Ok '' answered Kim '' I've got some news for you ''  
  
'' What is it tell me '' cried Alissa, grabbing a bottle of water from the, fridge and sitting down across, from Kim.  
  
'' Bobby asked me to marry him and I said yes. We're getting married '' cried Kim.  
  
'' Oh my god that's brilliant '' screamed Alissa, making Bobby jump as he walked, into the room. '' Congratulations ''  
  
'' I take it you told her then '' asked Bobby, kissing Kim and then sitting down.  
  
'' Yeah. Can't you tell by the screaming '' laughed Kim, kissing Bobby back.  
  
'' Get a room will ya '' complained Jimmy, entering the room.  
  
'' For once I'm going to agree with you there '' answered Alissa, rolling her eyes, as she watched Kim and Bobby kiss each other, for what felt like hours, but was really only minutes.  
  
'' So what's going on '' asked Jimmy, opening the fridge.  
  
'' Bobby and me are getting married. He asked me to marry him and I said yes '' replied Kim looking, up at Jimmy who just stood there for a couple of, minutes before reacting.  
  
'' Congratulations '' he said, and then turned and walked, upstairs.  
  
'' Jeez what's up his ass this morning '' asked Alissa, Kim was just about to reply, when they got a call.  
  
'' I don't know '' answered Kim, looking at his retreating figure.  
  
'' So when did Mr Caffey pop the question '' asked Alissa, wanting to know everything.  
  
'' Last night ''  
  
'' Wow '' she paused '' I'm so happy ''  
  
'' I know so am i. and when we get married you're going to be my bride's maid '' said Kim smiling.  
  
'' Jeez Kim you've only been engaged what. Like 24 hours and you're already planning ahead slow down will you. You've got planty of time ''  
  
'' You should take Allie's advice '' said Bobby, looking at Kim who just hit him, playfully on the arm.  
  
'' Owe that hurt '' he complained.  
  
'' Good you deserve that '' laughed Kim and Alissa, at the same time.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'' Ok Bosco spit it out '' complained Faith, as they sat in the back of the RMP, waiting for a call.  
  
'' spit what out '' he asked, fiening innocence.  
  
'' You know what I mean '' answered Faith, looking out of the window.  
  
'' Ok ok Jeez. It's nothing really it's just I've been going out with someone, and it's serious '' he answered.  
  
'' You and serious. So do I know her ''  
  
'' Yeah she works across the road. With Kim and the others '' he said, taking another sip of his drink.  
  
'' Alissa '' was all Faith said, as she looked at Bosco, he nodded in reponse and she smiled. '' I'm happy for you ''  
  
'' Thanks. So how's Fred and the kids '' he asked, taking an interest in his Partner's family.  
  
'' There fine Charlie woke us up in the middle of the night complaining of a toothache '' she said, looking over at him.  
  
'' Is he ok now ''  
  
'' Yeah he's fine ''  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry it took so long to, add this chapter it's just I've been busy. I'm going to start writing some more, after I've finished reading another story.  
  
It won't be too long, till I add the next one, I promise.  
  
~*Allie*~ 


	4. Moving out

Danny stood watching, as his sister sat in front of the grave, sobbing. He couldn't stand watching her hurt like that, and he knew she did, he could hear her crying every night. Their mum had died 5 years ago, and Alissa would cry herself to sleep, he thought she was coping and beginning to get on with her life. But she seemed to have slipped into depression. Some days she would be ok, but others she would shut herself in her room not coming out for hour's even days.  
  
'' Allie '' he softly called, kneeling next to her. She looked up at him, and smiled weakly.  
  
'' Hey Danny what's up '' she asked, looking back at the headstone.  
  
'' I came to see how you are '' he asked, tucking the couple of strands of blonde hair that had fallen onto her face.  
  
'' why I'm fine '' she answered, not looking away from the headstone.  
  
'' No you're not Allie I heard you last night cryi.'' he stopped when she glared at him. And then stood up, walking towards the gates. He ran after her trying to chase her.  
  
'' Daniel I'm fine don't worry so much '' she said, turning to him.  
  
'' I do worry about you you're my little sister '' he said, grabbing her by her shoulders.  
  
'' I..just miss her..I miss her so much Daniel '' she cried, falling to her knees crying into her hands.  
  
'' I know Allie I know I miss her to and so does Jamie. We all miss her '' he said, kneeling down on the floor, and hugging her. '' But she wouldn't want any of us getting upset ''  
  
'' But it's hard '' she said, he helped her to stand. And together they walked out of the cemetery.  
  
'' I know but don't remember the bad times.remember the good one's '' he answered smiling. '' By the way I've got something to tell you ''  
  
'' What '' she asked, stopping outside her apartment building.  
  
'' I'm moving out '' he blurted out, making her drop her keys and turn round.  
  
'' You what.your moving out when why '' she asked in a rush.  
  
'' No reason. Well there is a reason it's just it's your apartment and it's time for me to find my own instead of well cramping your style '' he answered, picking up her key's.  
  
'' 1 your not cramping my style 2 when are you moving and 3 have you found a place '' she asked, taking the keys from him and unlocking the door.  
  
'' 1 glad I'm not cramping your style 2 I don't know in the next couple of days 3 no I have not found a place but I will I might just stay in Jamie's spare room if he'll let me ''  
  
'' Ok you can have my apartment '' she replied, walking up the stairs to her apartment.  
  
'' What about you where are you going to live '' he asked.  
  
'' Already dealt with it I'm moving in with Bosco '' she unlocked the door to her apartment, and they walked in closing the door behind them.  
  
'' What kind of name is Bosco '' laughed Danny, sitting down on the couch putting his feet on the coffee table. She walked past pushing his feet of, and walked down the hall to her bedroom. Coming back a couple of minutes later with a book.  
  
'' His name is Maurice Boscerelli but everyone including me calls him Bosco '' she said, hitting him over the head with the book, and then sitting down next to him. He sat there rubbing his head and she just laughed.  
  
'' Alissa don't laugh '' he complained.  
  
'' Awe poor Daniel '' she said.  
  
'' Yeah poor me '' she just laughed, and opened the book. Continuing where she left of from.  
  
'' So your still with him then '' he asked.  
  
'' Uh huh ''  
  
'' How long have you been together '' Danny asked, getting up of the sofa and going to the window. Looking out onto the street.  
  
'' Nearly a year '' she answered, not looking up from her book.  
  
'' I'm happy for you Lis '' he said, he'd always called her Lis or Allie when he was in a good mood, but when he was in a bad mood he called her Alissa. Jamie always called her Lissie.  
  
'' You haven't called me that for years '' she said, putting the book down on the table and getting up. She walked over to where he stood, looking out of the window.  
  
'' I know and you know what other nickname you haven't called me in years '' she asked.  
  
'' What ''  
  
'' Alise ''  
  
'' Oh yeah. I loved calling you that '' he answered smiling.  
  
'' Me to '' she answered.  
  
The ringing of a cell phone disturbed them; Alissa walked round the room looking for it. And found it on the sofa, in a small pile of socks, Alissa made a face and threw a dirty one at her brother, who had opened the window, he had ducked out of the way and the sock had gone out the window.  
  
'' Hello '' replied Alissa, answering her phone. '' Hey Bosco ''  
  
'' Hey Allie. I was wondering if you wanna go out for dinner '' he asked, looking up at the open window of Alissa's apartment.  
  
'' Yeah sure '' she answered, smiling.  
  
'' By the way do you know that you threw a sock out of the window '' he asked, picking it up.  
  
'' Oh yeah sorry about that it's my brothers. So what time are you picking me up '' she asked, going over to the window and looking down. '' Why are you stood outside the apartment building ''  
  
'' We were passing and I wanted to pop in and ask you about tonight. I tried the front door but it's locked. Anyway my shift finishes at 6:30 so I'll pick you up at 7:30 it'll give you time to get ready. And you still have not given me an answer about moving in '' he asked.  
  
'' It's a yes. I'll see you at 7:30 love you bye '' she hung up the phone, and put it on the coffee table, she walked back to the window and looked down. He was gone, the sock lying on the ground.  
  
'' You can go and get my sock Miss Morgan '' answered Daniel, closing the window and walking away.  
  
'' Fine then '' she said, storming out of the apartment.  
  
She took the elevator to the bottom, and walked outside. Picking up the sock and going back inside, she got to the third floor and walked into her apartment. Picking up the dirty clothes strewn all over the place, she made a face in disgust at the mess of the place; it was Danny's fault that it was such a mess. Before he moved in the place was always tidy, but now it was always a mess, she wondered why she ever put up with him, and didn't throw him out. But he was her brother, he and Jamie were the only family they had, they had aunts and uncles and cousins of course. Their father was still alive, but he was in jail, both their grandparents had died, so it was just the three of them in their immediate family. There other relatives lived out of town; a couple of them lived a couple of blocks away.  
  
'' Jeez Dan could you please make more of an effort to keep the place clean. You may be my brother but it doesn't mean you have mess the place up '' she complained.  
  
'' Ok I'm sorry. Anyway you're moving out soon '' he responded.  
  
'' Yeah well at the moment I still live here. And at the moment your just a guest now move your dirty clothes '' she shouted, walking into the kitchen to do the dishes.  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry it took so long to add some more, it's just I've been busy with college work. And have not had much chance to come on the internet, to add more so this is the first chance I have had in a couple of weeks.  
  
I hope everyone had a happy easter.  
  
~*Sydney*~ 


	5. Getting to know Alissa

Tydavislover- glad you like it, I didn't know whether it was going to be any good, but I like it and I'm proud of myself.  
  
*******  
  
'' How much stuff have you got there's loads '' complained Bosco.  
  
'' Sorry babe I'll move it all back out if you want me to '' she answered.  
  
'' No it's ok I was just wondering how many more boxes I would need to bring up '' he asked.  
  
'' That's it there's nothing else that was the last one '' she replied, he went to the door and closed it behind him. '' Were do you want me to put my stuff ''  
  
'' You can put some of it in my room. And the rest just put it in the spare room I use it to put all my junk in there '' he said, picking up on of the boxes. '' Leave the rest till later I'm taking you out to dinner remember ''  
  
'' Oh yeah I forgot. So where are you taking me and do I have to dress up '' she asked, putting down the box she'd been holding.  
  
'' Nah you look fine to me and I'm not telling you where we're going '' he responded.  
  
'' Please '' she said, pleading with him.  
  
'' Nope '' he said.  
  
'' Fine then '' she said, sighing.  
  
**************  
  
'' Are you ok '' asked Bosco, looking at Allie as they sat in the restaurant.  
  
'' what huh..oh yeah I'm fine I was just thinking '' she answered.  
  
'' about what ''  
  
'' nothing in particular '' she said smiling at him, to reasure him that she was fine.  
  
'' if your sure '' he said, as the waiter walked to the table, putting a small plate down with a piece of paper. Bosco looked at it, and took his wallet out from his jacket pocket, that had been hanging on the back of his chair. He took some money out, placing it on the plate.  
  
'' I love you '' he said, as they walked out of the restaurant.  
  
'' an I love you two '' she answered. They walked hand in hand towards his car, and got in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'' how long have we been here '' complained Alissa, looking at the others.  
  
'' an hour now '' replied Joe.  
  
'' why isn't someone calling I mean have they all gone on holiday or something '' Kim laughed and looked at her friend, who was complaining that they hadn't had a call for awhile.  
  
'' I dunno Allie '' said Kim.  
  
'' we should do something '' Bobby replied.  
  
'' like what '' asked Kim, looking at Bobby.  
  
'' I don't know but something '' answered Kim.  
  
'' maybe we should get to know Alissa more we don't know much about her '' stated Carlos.  
  
'' you want to know things about me '' she asked, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
'' how many brothers and sisters do you have '' asked Bobby.  
  
'' 2 brothers no sisters ''  
  
'' have you lived here all your life '' asked Jimmy.  
  
'' no I was born in San francisco, and moved to Washington D.C when I was 4 and then I moved here when I was 8 '' she answered.  
  
'' so how long have you known Kimmie '' asked Jimmy.  
  
'' from Junior High all trough high school '' she answered.  
  
'' if we don't get a call soon I think I'm going to go mad '' replied Kim.  
  
'' me to '' Alissa laughed.  
  
'' wanna help me Lissa '' asked Kim, standing up and turning to look at her friend.  
  
'' do what '' she asked.  
  
'' help me clean something '' said Kim.  
  
'' sure thing Kimmie it gives me something to do '' she said, going over to the shelves throwing away, stuff that was out of date.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it's so short, it's just I want to post this up now, because I have some revision to do. For an exam I have tomorrow.  
  
~*Sydney*~ 


End file.
